


The Morning After

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Albus wake up together the morning after Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Lucy Weasley groaned as she woke up as the sun came through her window. Keeping her eyes closed she snuggled into the body that was laying beside her on the bed. As she did her eyes shot open like a cannon. How had she wound up in bed with someone? Well technically she knew how, she had been wasted out of her mind last night. It had been her family's annual Christmas party and she had snuck a few firewhiskeys.

Sitting up slowly Lucy wrapped her bed sheet around her as she was made aware of the fact that she was naked by the feeling of the sheets against her bare breast. Turning her head she looked down to see who her sleeping companion was. Feeling her eyes widen when she did so she gulped loudly, "Merlin," she said in a whisper. Her sleeping companion was none other than her own cousin Albus.

Chewing her lip she decided to see if he was naked too. Slowly she reached for the covers and raised them. Looking under them she gulped again when she saw that he too was like her when it came to being naked, "Oh Merlin," she said again as she shook her head.

"Is that the only thing you know how to say?" Albus asked as he began to wake up some. Looking up at his cousin Lucy he smiled his eyes shining as he did so. It was the smile she had said she loved last night. She had said it reminded her of a thousand galaxies all with their stars shining bright.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his words, "Yes it is the only word I know you little prat," she said as she kept the sheet held around her. She was guessing from his face that he could remember last night unlike she could. The last thing she remembered was telling him his smile looked like a thousand galaxies with their stars shining bright. "What exactly happened last night?" she asked though she was sure it was pretty clear what had happened.

Albus frowned when Lucy asked him what had happened last night. "You mean you don't remember?" he asked as he sat up beside her in the bed.

"Not a thing," Lucy sighed as she shook her head, some red hair falling into her eyes.

Frowning more Albus reached over and moved some hair out of her eyes. He was hurt that she didn't remember last night. That meant that she didn't remember him playing the McFly song "The Way You Make Me Feel" for her. She didn't remember him saying that, that song was how he felt for her. He knew she had been drunk but he had no clue that she had been that drunk. If he had known he wouldn't have tried or done anything.

"We had sex," Albus confirmed though he didn't say much else. It seemed that now when she was sober that her reaction if he reconfessed everything would be different. "I..I was drunk too but I guess not as bad as you," he muttered lying. He hadn't even been the least bit drunk.

Lucy sighed as she heard him say that they had sex. Running a hand through her hair she shook her head again, "I'm so stupid," she sighed clearly annoyed that she had let this happen. She had done something unthinkable. "I'm sorry Al," she said feeling like she had taken advantage of him. She knew it was silly to think that but she did.

Hearing her apologized Albus shook his head, "Don't be sorry Luce," he muttered as he stood up and dressed in a hurry. He didn't want to be near her right now. It hurt too much.

Once he was dressed he left her room and headed downstairs. He could faintly smell her mum's favourite candle burning. It smelled like marshmallow cream. He remembered Lucy once said that was her favorite scent. Now he knew where that came from.

Leaving the house he walked to his own house as he didn't live too far away. He hoped the walk there made his heartache stop or at least would help distract his mind in some way.


End file.
